residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sidney "Showtime" Marshall
Sidney "Showtime" Marshall is the protagonist of th upcoming videogame Racoon Hospital Incident he was an officer of the Racoon City Police Department. He is an outstanding marksman and knows how to use a variety of weapons. A very calm guy, he doesn't lose his compossure even when the times are tough. Biography Sidney "Showtime" Marshall was an officer in the RPD. He is a calm and friendly guy which makes his associates like him. He is an outstanding marksman and is even comparable to Forest Speyer and Chris Redfield. Even though Sidney knew how to use a variety of firearms he never left his home without his signature weapon, his trusty Benelli M3. Before Outbreak Sidney was smoking and having a beer in J's bar when he heard something on his radio. It was a fellow officer, he was broadcasting that the people in Racoon Hospital are killing each other and those who died are standing up. Sidney ran outside and drove his patrol car straight to the hospital. During Outbreak When he arrived he saw another officer being attacked by a doctor, he quickly got out from his car and fired a warning shot but that did not make the doctor stop. The other officer was yelling at Sidney to shoot the doctor and Sidney complied, He shot the doctor at the back 4 times but it only looked back at Sidney. The doctor ran directly for him and Sidney shot him again 2 times and still nothing happened the doctor was coming closer to Sidney but before he could attack Sidney the other officer shot him in the head. The officer went to Sidney and told him the doctor was infected by some kind of virus which makes the dead live again. Sidney went back to his car and grabbed his shotgun. He asked what the officers name was and the officer said it was Henry Wilkins. Together they went in the hospital and saw people getting eaten, they open fired but there were too many so they ran to the nurse'scenter and saw a person hiding below a desk. They asked him what his name was and what was happening in the hospital. The man replied and told Sindey and Henry his name was Tim Richards and he was scientist for a company called UMBRELLA which specializes in pharmaceuticals. Tim told them that a man who has contracted the Tyrant Virus or T virus was sent to the hospital to be studied by other scientists, but the man bit one of the scientists and within a few minutes he turned into a zombie. That was the reason that the hospital is now full of zombies, The two decided that they would go back to the RPD but Tim told them that there was a helicopter coming there and it will be rescuing any surviving people. Sidney asked Tim where the helicopter would land and Tim told them at the rooftop. So the three of them went outside the nurse's and saw the lobby full of zombies they ran for the elevator but the zombies were coming near them so they started firing at the incoming zombies, within a few seconds the elevator door opened and the three of them quickly went inside. Moments later the three of them are now at the rooftop waiting to be rescued. A few minutes later the elevator opened again but the person who's in it is already being eaten by zombies, Sidney and Henry open fire and they managed to kill them all so Henry went closer to check. But one of the zombies was still alive and managed to grab Henry and bit him in the leg, Henry shot the zombie in the head until his entire clip was empty. Sidney went near henry and layed his hand on his shoulder and said he was sorry, and Henry asked him why then suddenly Sidney shot Henry in the head. Tim was shocked at what Sidney did and Sidney simply told him that it was out of mercy that he killed Henry. Minutes later after Henry's death the helicopter arrived and took both Sidney and Tim out of the city with Sidney smoking a cigarette. A day after Sidney and Tim were rescued the president arranged Racoon City to be destroyed. After Outbreak Sidney moved to Los Angeles and is now a highly respected LAPD Officer. After some time, he was recruited to be in the North American branch of the BSAA. He currently is the Delta team Marksman. Characteristics Sidney was a nice and cheerful guy. He also has a strong sense of duty, he will help any fellow officer or civilian in need. When he shot one of his fellow officers his reason was because it was out of mercy. He is also an avid smoker. Equipment Starting Weapons: Benelli M3, SwitchBlade, Glock 18 Special Weapon: Benelli M3 Extra Item: Pack of Cigarettes ( Slows down the virus gauge.) BoOOM 15:37, June 18, 2010 (UTC)BoOOM